A Past Life Never Known
by Gohansfav1
Summary: DBZ/Ranma 1/2 cross over. What happens when everything you've known and believed was the truth was ripped from you at the one instance. Everything you loved was taken away from you and your all alone and left to deal with the pain by yourself. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor Ranma ½ any of the characters on it. If I did ChiChi would be stronger, Gohan would never be partnered up with the Videl. But since I don't own DBZ I can't get my way.  
  
Author Notes: This is my first cross over story and Ranma1/2 fan fiction. So I'm begging you to read and review I accept all types of criticism positive or negative. But I hope I get more positive and encouraging reviews then negative ones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Past Life Never Known: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime, Akane and her best friend Yuka were walking in the schoolyard Toward there favorite spot where they eat there lunch everyday. They looked so enthralled in there conversation everyone around seemed invisible. "Akane you have to be excited."  
  
" Actually Yuka, I don't feel excited. It's just another day." Akane shrugged her shoulders attempting to act nonchalant about everything. But everyone who saw her today saw the gleam in her eyes that were full of sparkle, positive emotions which was a miracle considering that it was Akane Tendo.  
  
"Come on Akane I thought we were best friends. Best friends don't keep things from each other." Yuka covered her face and started to cry in her hands. "I'm losing my best friend." She cried on and on. Akane and Yuka were now the center of every ones attention.  
  
Akane was shaking Yuka's shoulders."Yuka please stop it, everyone watching come on." She started to cry even heavier and louder. Akane groaned and put her hand over her face." Please Yuka I'll do anything please just stop. I'll do what ever you want."  
  
Yuka started sniffing and the sounds she was making started to cease. "Anything I want??" Akane was relieved because she had stopped crying. "Yes Yuka anything."  
  
"You swear on your honor anything I ask for." Akane was beginning to get angry now. "YES YUKA I SWEAR ON MY HONOR. If it will get you to be quiet then I'll do it."  
  
"Ok I believe you. Jees you don't have to be so loud. I want you to ask Ranma out on a date in two days." Akane 's battle aura appeared and the peaceful Akane had turned back into the devil in no time.  
  
" WHAT, you expect me to ask that macho pervert on a date. What do I look like. I don't even like him. He's an idiot a pig, most of all A JERK and you want me to ask him ." Yuka started wailing again.  
  
" YOU promised. BEST friends don't break vows and promises to one another. It's true I really am losing my best friend WAAAAHHHHH." Akane covered her ears an attempted to block out the horrible sounds."BEQUIET I'll do it. Just stop it please stop that racket Yuka."  
  
"No your lying I know it. You're not going to do it. Best friends don't lie to one another." and she continued crying. " No I promise I'm going to ask him right now ok. I'm going to look for him now and I'll ask him. Oh look he's coming over here right now. Now look."  
  
Ranma in his red Chinese shirt and pig walked toward Akane and the loud girl covering his ears. "Hey SHUT UP with that noise. People from here to China can here. Yah." Yuka looked up at his for the first time since came to the yard she was quiet.  
  
Everyone looked at her. Yuka's eyes were blood shot red and were swollen. She looked at Ranma and Akane and a single tear fell, which was followed by many more then came the noise again. Everyone groaned.  
  
Akane's fury and anger was directed at Ranma. She turned to him and said "Look what you did idiot. God, Ranma you're an insensitive JERK." Ranma got mad and started yelling at Akane and pointing to Yuka.  
  
"Don't try to blame it this on me Akane. It's not my fault that you have weird friends. She was crying before I got here yah stupid tomboy." Akane's battle aura appeared again and she pulled out her famous hammer. " WHAT DID YOU SAY RANMA."  
  
" I SAID IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU SEXLESS MACHO CHICKEN LEGGED TOMBOY." Ranma was just about to get a one-way ticket to China courtesy of the Mallet Train.  
  
"RAAANNNNNMAAA YOU JERKK." Ranma closed his eyes cause he knew what was going to happen next. Akane swung at Ranma and just when the mallet would of made contact with Ranma's chin something strange happened. The mallet never made it to its intended target.  
  
"AKANE" everyone screamed franticly with worry in their voice. Ranma opened his eyes to see why was everyone worried about Akane. What he saw was Akane on the ground and pale.  
  
Ranma was scared he went to Akane checking for pulse. He was white with fear. Everyone rushed toward Akane with alarm. "Ranma what's wrong with her is she going to be ok."  
  
Ranma turned to Yuka picking up Akane." I don't know what happened. I'm going to bring Akane to Doctor Tofu maybe he'll know what happened. She's going to be ok it looks like she just fainted. Later Yuka" Ranma ran off with Akane in his arms.  
  
Lena walked to Yuka. "So Yuka is Akane going to be ok?" Yuka sighed." Yes she's going to be ok. She just fainted."  
  
" Are you ok? You were crying just a while ago. Are you feeing better now" Yuka started laughing. " I feel better than ok. I just tricked Akane in to asking Ranma on a date in two days Lena."  
  
" YOU did what, you got AKANE to ask RANMA on a date and she agreed to it. I thought she hated him." Lena was looking perturbed and shocked by the news.  
  
" Don't believe everything you see Lena. Akane likes Ranma a lot. That's why she always argues with him and hits him. If I knew that all it took was some noise and a few tears to get them on a date then I would of done it sooner. "  
  
" Wait so all them tears and the crying was all staged. But how come your eyes were puffy and red a second ago."  
  
"Lena honey we need to sit. Yes sweetie it was all faked." Lena looked at Yuka in disbelieve. "What you think Akane's the only one who can act. I guess those acting lesson I took in the summer time paid off. I fooled everyone.  
  
And about the puffiness and my eyes being red. That's easy to do. Make up does miracles girl it makes the wrinkles or bags disappears or even redness appear.  
  
Thank god for makeup. When you saw me bending down covering my face I was applying red eye shadow and I used Vicks to make my eyes turn red."  
  
The bell rang lunch was over. Lena still looked stunned over what happened at lunch. "Yuka you are unbelievable. BUT you got Akane to ask Ranma on a date." Lena shakes her head.  
  
Yuka starts laughing and grabs Lena by the hand and leads her inside the school and then class. "Lena you can't get over that part now can you. I can't help it when you're good your good.  
  
And I'm better than good I'm Brilliant. Watch out Nabiki the Queen of trickery is coming through and wants her throne back." Lena and Yuka looked at each other and started laughing together as they walked in the school building.  
  
  
  
  
  
=======================Akane's Dream==========================  
  
A little girl with black wild hair was chasing an older boy with funny hair that stuck up like a flame. "Na Nahhh you can't catch me your to slow. Ah- Ha." The boy stuck out his tongue at the girl who was looked very angry and pulled out a BIG hammer.  
  
"I'm going to catch you, and when I do your going to go boom boom on the floor with Mr. Hammy here." The boy looked scared and thought*now I definitely better not let her catch me. * He shivered as he remembered the last he got hit with Mr. Hammy.  
  
"Hah. You'll never catch me tomato head." He ran out of the room toward the corridor. The little girl gathered some ki in her hand and aimed at the boys back. He flew up and missed the attack barely.  
  
" You missed. What did I expect from a stupid weak little like you girl." He knew she hated when she was called weak so he always called her that even though knew that she was anything but weak.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" she screamed flying after him throwing energy balls, kicks, punches, and swinging her Mr. Hammy at him and none of them even close to hitting him.  
  
She was getting tired of flying she was using a lot of energy she flew down and fell on her knees bending her head low and defeated making sniffing sounds. He looked at her in wonder." What's the matter you give up. Come on I'm right here come and get me"  
  
" I give up I know I can't catch you. I'm weak." She looked up in his face and she started crying loud and hard and she bent her head down. He flew down and was a few steps away from her. He tried to sooth her cause he didn't want father to come and punish him.  
  
" Dry them tears. Only little weak girls cry." She started crying harder again. She covered her face she knew how he didn't like to see anyone cry especially her so she used this to twist him and many others around her finger.  
  
He was walking toward her and she was thinking* just one more step come on a little closer.. * He walked in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder and she shot a blast in his face.  
  
"Ha I caught you. Now your it" It was more like a stun blast that only caused his face to turn dirty and black. Right after she did it she stuck out her tongue and ran.  
  
He smiled and thought* why that little squirt tricked me good*." YOU tricked me now your going down." He said as he ran after her.  
  
======================== At Tofu's Clinic ========================  
  
Tofu looked at Akane examining her. "mmmmmm.interesting. Ohhhhh I didn't know about that."  
  
" Tell me Tofu what's wrong with her. Is something wrong with her." Ranma was getting worried every time Tofu wrote something down on his pad about Akane. "...interesting.I've go to look that up"  
  
" TOFU WHATS WRONG." Ranma yelled at Tofu causing him to flinch in surprise.  
  
" oh Northing wrong Ranma she just fainted. Although her ki reading seem a little low she's ok." Ranma was relieved.  
  
Akane was moaning and her eyes fluttered open. She put her hand on her head and said " Where am I.." Ranma said" Your at Tofu's place. You fainted"  
  
"' What I fainted. The last thing I remember was Yuka crying and then ..RANMAA.." she hit him with the Hammer.  
  
" I'm going home oh yeah Ranma were going on a date in to days so you better have money and be ready at 7pm." Akane walked out he clinic leaving Tofu and Ranma shocked on the floor.  
  
" Did I hear what I though I did Tofu. Akane just said we going on a date in two days."  
  
" Yes you did Ranma come here let me fix you up Akane sure does know how to handle that hammer now don't she.."  
  
=======================Akane walking home =====================  
  
" Today is a weird day." she thinks* I wonder what that dream was all about.*  
  
  
  
Author Notes: So What do you think please Read and Review. Tell me what you think of the story!! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor Ranma ½ any of the characters on it. If I did ChiChi, and Akane would be stronger, Gohan would never be partnered up with the Videl. But since I don't own DBZ nor Ranma ½ I can't get my way.  
  
Author Notes: This is my first cross over story and Ranma1/2 fan fiction. So I'm begging you to read and review I accept all types of criticism positive or negative. But I hope I get more positive and encouraging reviews then negative ones.  
  
*A special thank you to those who took the time to read my story Taryn, and Sakura-chan!! Yah are the best!!! And those who I didn't mention thanks alot!!  
=============================================================  
Chapter 2: Akane's Appetite Increases  
=============================================================  
" Hey Kasumi, Dad I'm, home early." Akane took off her shoes and walked to the kitchen. Usually by this time Kasumi would be cooking. "Anybody home. I guess not." Her stomach was growling.  
  
Akane started laughing. " I guess I forgot to eat lunch cause of Yuka's crying." She took out some leftovers from the refrigerator which wasn't a lot considering they were feeding the bottomless pit of Ranma's stomach and a panda.  
  
She ate it in record speed that would have shocked everyone. Akane's stomach still wasn't appeased. " I guess I'm still hungry."  
  
She kept on grabbing a container in the refrigerator and eating it until her stomach was filled which judging by the way she was eating it wasn't going to be no time soon.  
  
By the time she reached in the refrigerator there was no more cooked food in the Kitchen left.  
  
"Mmm I'm still kind of hungry I guess I could fix something for myself. " Akane cooking big mistake, luckily Kasumi coming home would prevent another disaster.  
  
"Someone's at the door oh Kasumi must be back. I guess my stomach is going to have to wait until dinner."  
  
Akane walked to meet Kasumi in the living room to help out if she needed any help.  
  
"Father thanks for helping me with shopping and carrying the bags." Kasumi said as she walked inside the house.  
  
"No problem Kasumi I wasn't doing anything at the moment and helping out my little girl is no problem at all." Soun said with a smile.  
  
Kasumi looked at her watched and realized it was past lunchtime. "Oh father I didn't feed you any lunch I know your probably hungry. We have leftovers from last night. And I'll make you a cup of tea with it."  
  
Soun eyes started to tear and he started to cry. "Kasumi my dear you always watch out for your old man I'm so proud of you, I wish your mother could see you right now" Soun stopped crying when he saw Akane.  
  
"Akane what are you doing here sweet heart. Did your school have an early dismissal that I wasn't aware of."  
  
"No dad I fainted and Ranma." Mr.Tendo dropped the food and grabbed Akane into a bear hug crying into her hair. Akane groaned thinking* not more crying*  
  
"My babies my sick, were going to get what ever we need to cure you Akane, you're not going to die. Daddy and your fiancé will protect you. You're too young to die. Wahhhhhh" Soun went in to an overload and fainted.  
  
"Oh My". Kasumi said. Akane signed *why me*and turned to her sister" Kasumi can you please give me a bucket of cold water." Kasumi left and came back in 5 seconds. A loud yell was heard that traveled in the Tendo home.  
  
"Akane how could you do that to your father. Is that how you treat your father with so much disrespect" Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
Soun turned to Kasumi and a look of betrayal was expressed, and shown in his eyes." and you Kasumi how could you aid her in such deceit. My daughters don't love their father. WAHHH" he started crying again.  
  
Akane's anger had chosen to rear it's ugly head. "DAAAADD no more crying, not for the rest of the day. As I was saying before I fainted but I'm ok. I'm going to be fine Ranma took me to Dr.Tofu's office and he said I'm going to be ok."  
  
Akane a sec later found herself enfolded in her father embrace. "My baby is going to be ok" Soun said with tears of happiness. *I give up*"Yes daddy I'm going to be ok. Now let me go so I can put the food away."  
  
Her father let her go and she grabbed the food off the floor and went to the kitchen.  
  
"What happened to the kitchen I wonder" Kasumi said. The kitchen was filled with dirty dishes and empty containers. Akane blushed. "eh-eh Kasumi I'm what happened to the kitchen. I missed lunch and I got pretty hungry, So ate all the leftovers in the frige. Sorry. I guess dads can't have the leftovers you promised"  
  
"It's ok Akane, I'll just tell him he'll have to wait until I cook dinner." Soun came in the kitchen. "So is the food heated up Kasumi."  
  
"Dad I'm sorry I have bad news for you. Akane ate the leftovers so you are going to have to wait until dinner. It's about time I start cooking it anyway."  
  
Akane felt guilty and came up with a great idea. " Hey Dad if your hungry why don't I cook you something. Kasumi's going to be busy cooking dinner and I could cook you something quick."  
  
Soun turned green and backed up slowly toward the exit of the kitchen." Umm it's ok sweetie I'm not hungry anymore I'll wait until dinner is finished. Now that I think of about it, I ate something while I was at the supermarket. Thanks anyway Akane I'll see you later sweetie."  
  
Akane was angry." Well he couldn't get out of here any sooner. Jees my cooking is not that bad right Kasumi." Akane looked up at Kasumi to get a reply.  
  
"No Akane it's not that bad all you need is a little more practice and your'll be the best cooker in the world in no time."  
  
Akane's face brightened at that high praise from Kasumi. " You really think so Kasumi." "Of Course why would I lie to you." "Kasumi you're the best. Do need me to lend a hand with dinner."  
  
Kasumi's face faltered for a second, but it was quickly replaced by a sweet  
  
sincere smile. "No Akane I don't need help for dinner right now.  
  
But I know you must have something else to do like homework, cleaning up your room, or prepare for you know what that comes up in two days."  
  
Akane's face dropped in surprised * how does she know that me and Ranma have a date in two days, how could she find out so quickly.*Akane's face turned red. "It's no big thang Kasumi."  
  
"Of course it's a big deal Akane. It's not everyday a girl turns 16 now is it. Of birthday is a special occasion because it symbolizes that your growing older and wiser." Akane made a relieved sound.  
  
"Oh that's what your talking about ..I thought you were talking about..umm never mind. I'll clean up my room."* She doesn't know about the date yet.* Akane thought.  
  
Akane went to her room and looked around and there wasn't anything really to clean. She plopped on top of her bed. * I can't believe I told Ranma were going out on a date. What am I going to wear...*  
  
"What the hell am I thinking. Like I care what I'm gonna wear when I go on a date with Ranma. What I need to do is get my mind off this date thing. In two day I'm going to be 16.  
  
16 years old that's close to 17...ok now I'm starting to scare my self, I know what I could do I can clean my closet.."  
  
Akane climbed off her bed and got lost in her closet. She through out several pieces of clothing on the bed.  
  
"Jeees I seriously need a new wardrobe. I can't wear any of this on my date." She picked up a brown outfit and threw it on the floor. "This makes me look fat."  
  
Then she picked up the red sundress. " This makes me look like I'm desperately looking for attention. All of this is just wrong. I need to go shopping I think I can get Nabs to lend me money. Yeah!! AHHH" Akane yawned.  
  
"I'm pretty tired now. I think I'll get 2 hours of sleep before Kasumi's finished with dinner." Akane looked around the room and realized it was now in a shamble.  
  
"I guess I'll clean it up after I eat." Akane turned off the light and climbed on her bed and was knocked out. Whispering before she was in dreamland " I don't care what I wear on the stupid date."  
========================== Downstairs==========================  
  
Kasumi was working on dinner while Genma who had just come in was playing Chinese checkers with Soun. Nabiki walked in the house. "Hello Daddy, Kasumi, everyone."  
  
"How was your day sweet heart." Soun asked while deviding his attention between the game and his daughter.  
  
"Father let's say that today was very profitable, and I will double it just as soon and you and Mr.Soatome ask for the information I know on Ranma and Akane and a.. date.. "  
  
Just as she said that Soun and Genma in a classic anime style fell in shock. Nabiki smirked and went up the stairs to her thinking with dollar signs in her eyes *now that the bait is hooked now I have to do is wait for them to come.*  
  
Walking in her room closing the door she changed her clothes put on her slipper and slipped on her business face taking a seat in front of her desk. "mmm Now let's see" Glancing at her watch she counted down in her mind. 5, 4 , 3, 2, ..1  
  
Two voices could be heard saying "NABIKI!!". She smirked and said "just in time" The door opened and their was her beloved dad and house mate. Looking up she feigned ignorance inquiring "Is there anything I Can do for you gentlemen.?"  
  
"Nabiki what did you mean when you said. Ranma and Akane are going on a Da..Dat..Date. Is this true Nabiki, You wouldn't lie to your father. Would you?" Soun eyes started to water filling with tears that were going to flow.  
  
Nabiki sighed and said "No Daddy I'm not lying. Why would I. I have my sources and this is very true."  
  
Soun and Genma started jumping for joy. "Finally Tendo-san our houses will be united." Soun now crying tears of happiness "Akane you make your father proud. Hey Soatoma-san let's go out for a drink and celebrate."  
  
Just when they were going to make their exit Nabiki said " Don't you want to know the rest of the information." They turned and walked back in Nabiki.  
  
"Now my fine good gentlemen I will tell you everything you want to know but of course it comes with price. Please take a seat."  
  
She took out an envelope from the draw and presented it to them. Soun took one look at the paper in side the envelope and fainted. Genma was just shocked.  
  
Nabiki looked inside the envelope, that caused her father to faint, and then realized her mistake.  
  
"Opps, the wrong envelope, that's someone else's debt." While digging in her draw she found what she was looking and handed it to Genma and turned toward her father.  
  
"Daddy get up. Mmm look Ranma and Akane are kissing." Soun head popped up and looked around the room for the kissing couple. " Nabiki you l-i-ed to me" Before a he could do anything the envelope was again in his hand. "That was your bill before but this is."  
  
================== Down Stair =======================  
  
Ranma ran in the Tendo hall breathing hard. " Stu-pi-d Tomboy. Always hitting me for nothing. Hello Kasumi" Kasumi gave him a happy to see you smile. "Hello Ranma how was your day"  
  
"My day was pretty normal the usual Kuno fighting me and chasing my cursed professing his undying love, Akane hitting him, Shampoo and Ukyo chasing him."  
  
"It's nice to know you have a fun day in school. Dinner's done go wake up Akane for me please. Thanks Ranma."  
  
Ranma went to his room put down his books and stuff ten proceeded to Akane's room. He noticed that Nabiki's door was open. What he say was his father and Mr.Tendo discussing something. "  
No they can't be talking about that." He swallowed in nervousness and then his heart started pounding. Nabiki chose at this moment to lift her head up making eye contact with the one standing in front of the door.  
Smirking she asked "Why hello Ranma" while alerting the rest in the room of his presence . "Well do you mind closing the door. I'm trying to do business here."  
  
Ranma nodded and closed the door slowly never leaving eye contact with Nabiki who had the look of you can't hide anything from me I know everything. When the door was closed. Ranma was having a panic.  
"What were talking about. Knowing them their probably trying to set up a new way to set me and Akane's wedding." Walking toward Akane's room he seems deep in thought.  
  
" Nabiki has something on me I know it. But what could it be nothing happened today". Ranma forgot about waking Akane up was now pacing back and forth thinking.  
  
"let me retrace what happened today.." *Fight with Kuno.. Yuka crying,. Akane asked me on a date.., Ukyo tries to.. WHAT.. Oh MY GOD my life is Over.."  
=============================================================  
  
Please Read and Review flames are accepted.. but only if it offer helpful advise.. It's alright to criticize but not alright to plain disgusting. Anyway enough with the lectures please R&R!! 


End file.
